Somewhere I Belong
by ScarletRockstar
Summary: Fairy Tail; The 'Ordinary'. Sabertooth; The Elite. The two orphanages have been in the city of Fiore for as long as the elders from the city can remember. After Jude Heartfilia's death, Lucy Heartfilia is forced to live in Sabertooth with no other family to turn to. The well presented owner of orphanage is hiding a secret. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Shitty morning topped with a demon witch

**Summary: **Fairy Tail; The 'Ordinary'. Sabertooth; The Elite. The two orphanages have been in the city of Fiore for as long as the elders from the city can remember. After Jude Heartfilia's death, Lucy Heartfilia is forced to live in Sabertooth with no other family to turn to. The well presented owner of orphanage is hiding a secret. A secret that can be deadly if found out. What will Lucy do, after she finds out what his real motives are? And just what is wrong with the fairies? Why the hell are they surfing barrels? And why are there talking cats?

**Warnings:**Gore, sexual themes/suggestions, drugs, explicit language, OOC characters.

**A/N: **As you can see by the warning this is a Dark Nalu fic, that I came up with a couple of months ago. Please put this under consideration: English is not my native language and I am not so familiar with writing angst stories... Maybe my one shot 'getting over' might seem like it, but not to me. Also, the updates will not be regular. I will not set myself a date to update the chapters but I will try and keep it within 2 weeks, if not then a month at most.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing this :D

* * *

**1. Shitty morning topped with a demon witch.**

"Sting, what is the meaning of this?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous as she gripped a pink, wet towel in her hand. She slid her legs of the bed. Her bare feet touching the cold surface that made her shiver but her glare didn't waver.

"Haha, I just couldn't help myself." He answered truthfully, still laughing. His whole body shook with violent laughing fits and Lucy was surprised that he didn't fall over or at least stumble. He was most likely used to waking people up in such rude manner. She sighed, looking at the towel again before deciding to throw it at the boys face and hitting it successfully. She couldn't help but smirk - her aim was as good as always.

"I would appreciate it if you never tried that stupid wake up call. Ever." She said, holding back a yawn. Getting waken up by a blonde idiot wasn't exactly in her plans for that morning especially that she planned to sleep in longer than usual.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say, _Princess_." He mocked and then he snickered.

"Oh, just get out of this room." She snapped, rolling her eyes.

"That is not possible." Sting answered, grinning and tilting his head.

"Why not? I am not happy with your presence. It's being a burden." She said harshly.

Sting shivered but continued talking with his cheery voice nonetheless. "Well, today is Monday! First day of our beloved school! Old man decided that you must not miss it under any circumstances even if it means we have to change and drag you there."

"Should you really be calling him 'old man'? I want to see what happens if he hears you." Lucy chuckled, dismissing the information of school. She crossed her right leg over her left and leaned forward resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her palm. To Sting she just seemed bored and not really interested in the newly acquired information. Well, at least her anger was only momentary.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him, or something along those lines." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. Lucy rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour and turned her head to the side staring at the wall where she noticed small movement.

"You're a clueless piss of muscles with a five year olds brain, you know? How the hell do you manage to survive in high school, I have no idea, but don't try to outsmart me." Lucy warned, talking to Sting but focusing on the black haired boy who stood impassively against a wall.

"I don't have a five year olds brain! I'm actually pretty clever!" Sting pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "And I am not a 'piss of muscles' , what the hell is that anyway?" He asked, but Lucy ignored him. Almost like he wasn't there.

"Lucy, put on your uniform and meet us in the main hall in the next 20 minutes." Rogue ordered, his voice calm but threatening.

"Don't order me around." She challenged.

"Well, whatever you do, there will be consequences." He shrugged and left the room without a backwards glance. She stared at the empty spot where he stood for several long seconds before sighing and standing up. The decision to obey coming to her easier than expected.

"He's a bit weird, don't mind him." Sting laughed nervously. "I'm sure old man would forgive you, since you're new and all."

"I don't care about that. It's just that... I'm not used to this sort of thing. Now get out before I slam my foot into your face and rearrange it. I'm sure your fans will not be pleased." Lucy grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pushed him out, slamming the door in his smiling face.

* * *

Lucy was dressed in the school uniform within 3 minutes, but was running out of time. Her day dreaming in the shower would've left her with having to either walk to school or wait for the bus- which she never even used. Rogue and Sting, along with a silver haired girl - Yukino, if Lucy remembered correctly - all stood by the front door waiting for her. Lucy frowned at Sting's massive grin, Rogue's annoyance and Yukino's shy smile.

"No breakfast?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. Yukino nodded gently and Sting chuckled, Lucy noticed he done that a lot. And that was creeping her out.

"Nope. Whenever school starts he makes us go without breakfast to make sure we eat our bentos." Sting exclaimed, happily. Lucy was taken aback with his tone of voice. Who would want to go to school... starving? Lucy was always taught that breakfast is the most essential and important meal of the day.

"That's odd." She muttered.

"It may be odd but this is how it's in this place. You'll get used to it." Sting assured and she nodded, annoyed at his attitude. She went to stand beside Yukino who greeted her silently and Lucy greeted her back with a nod. She leaned against a wall for support and crossed her hands on her chest, not really knowing the reason for them standing around but not really caring either.

"Follow me, no complaining, got that?" Minerva walked out of the living room with creased eyebrows, keys from her car in her hand and a purse bag in her other hand. Her tube dress hardly covering her ass, stuck to her body exposing all the curves. And she did have something to show off. Her hair swayed with her as she walked, her high hills clicking against the tiled floors of the luxurious building.

She regarded Lucy for a minute, staring at her with narrow eyes but quickly dismissed her presence and continued walking towards the front door. Lucy glared at her back. She hated that woman's guts, stares, even her existence was pissing the living hell out of her. That woman was _despicable_. Not only did she look down on Lucy - which was one thing she hated, she herself never done that - but she also treated Yukino like shit.

Maybe Lucy and Yukino didn't exchange much words but the silver haired girl was just shy and Luy could understand that. However, in the blonde's eyes that was no reason to look down on the girl or spit at her. That was something that Lucy witnessed when she came down to dinner one evening. As she entered the dinning hall, Minerva was whispering harshly at Yukino, spit at her and told her to stay in her room for the rest of the day. Yukino was not seen for the rest of the day, just like Minerva ordered.

As they got into Minerva's car, Lucy was unfortunate enough to sit next to Sting and fortunate enough to sit next to Yukino. But getting stuck between two totally different people was way out of question. Especially that Minerva kept sneaking glances at her in the rear-view mirror. Rogue was lucky enough to be able to sit peacefully at the front with the demon-witch. Not like she wanted to be in his place. As far away from the woman as possible, that's exactly what she wanted.

For the entire journey to school she was forced to listen to Sting's excited blabbering about someone he looked up to and kept fighting and Yukino who took five minutes to get her attention just to give her, her bento. Not only that but she referred to Lucy per 'sama' which was unusually weird for someone the same age as her to say something like that. She asked her to ignore the suffixes but whether the girl listened or not she never found out as she didn't mutter a single other word for the rest of the time they spent in the car.

When Minerva pulled over near a two story building Lucy wanted to just stare at the building with a mouth hanging open but composed herself not to humiliate herself in front of the demon witch. She got out after Yukino, ignoring Sting who told her to get off on his side and she slammed the door of the car shut not caring about the look Minerva sent her.

"Have fun in school." Minerva's voice was coated with sweetness and she drove off before Lucy could say something she would later regret. Instead she showed her the middle finger although she was pretty sure that demon witch wouldn't see, since she already made a turn right and vanished from her sight.

"Minerva seems to be in a good mood today." Sting said, grinning broadly.

"Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?" Lucy snapped, and Sting openly laughed.

"But your luck might run out. Be careful what you do and say around that woman." Rogue warned in his usual low and dangerous voice.

"Now, now, now, Rogue. Don't go around scaring newbie like that. Minerva _isn't_ that bad. She can be pretty nice, too." Sting slapped the other boys back and his azure eyes that reminded Lucy of ice turned towards the school building. Without a second thought he started heading there and Lucy was entitled to follow, Yukino and Rogue trailing on both her sides.

"The truth is the painful reality." Rogue muttered.

"Are you feeling all right?" Lucy asked, speaking more to herself than him but he just nodded.

They entered the building already crowded with other students in the weird thing they called uniform. All Lucy saw was girl with their asses practically flying out from under the skirts and that made her feel uncomfortable in her own skirt. She rolled her eyes when she saw a boy that dashed past her - all muscles and two girls chasing him while laughing. All had white hair so she assumed that they were related.

There were lockers scattered on both sides of the corridor and students hang around them or simply dropped of their not needed things and vanished from their sides. All lockers had some sort of writing on them, stickers or were entirely repainted. So, a lot of pink could be seen around the corridors. They moved out of the way of the entrance and decided who was going to take Lucy to the headteacher. Of course, the beloved and loud Sting took the spotlight and Lucy bid her goodbyes to the other two before following the blonde boy. Although, he didn't seem very reliable in that situation. He kept looking to the sides and his ears seemed almost perked up as if he was trying to hear something.

But she dismissed it, shrugging.

They got to the end of the hallway and made a sharp turn, a shorter corridor appearing. She noticed the infirmary, staff room, janitors closet, the main office and they headed for the latter. The door was widely open revealing the inside. A desk - a simple desk on the side and a door behind. There was a single plant, a shelf with tons of books - Lucy suspected porn when she read one of the titles with the corner of her eyes - and a filing cabinet.

"Yo, Leiko-senpai!" Sting greeted happily the pale woman - early twenties. She had long needle-like raven hair and a full fringe that brushed against her long eyelashes coated with mascara. Her lips were formed into a genuine smile even though she looked like a typical - how some people labelled them - emo. She wore black skinny jeans and a fitting black top. She determined that she must've worn heavy boots or something.

"Sting-kun, welcome back! Is this the new student? You're very pretty." Leiko stood up, her small chest catching Lucy's attention and she gulped glancing down at her own bust. She started searching through some folders and once she received a certain one she smiled.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I never would have thought we will have such an amazing person attending our school." She commented, handing Lucy the folder, which she took with haste. "Now, our old headteacher is waiting to meet you, so how about you go inside? Have a small talk." She urged Lucy towards the door at the back and Lucy silently obeyed, Sting chuckling at her obedience and confusion.

Once they entered the room, Lucy left weird. A man was sitting in front of her. And he wasn't old like Leiko suggested. He didn't even have a single wrinkle on his face. Lucy walked closer not even paying attention to the interior of the room.

"Lucy Heartfilia, what a pleasant surprise - or not - hahaha. My name is Hiro Mashima, and I'm Fiore High's headteacher, it's a pleasure to meet you. Damn, you're a spitting image of your mother." He said, smiling.

"I get told that a lot, sir." She muttered.

"Oh, don't be so shy! I don't bite - usually, hahaha. Anyway, just have fun in this school. No one really follows the rules here. But no... ah never mind. Just go and enjoy you're school life with your new class. Because you will never forget them. Bye-bye!" He waved as he ushered them out not even sparing a second glance at Sting.

"Well, now that it's over should we check what class you're in?" Sting asked, excited. They exited the room where Leiko drooled at something on the internet and headed down the now even more crowded corridors.

Lucy pulled out a few papers and a key. "I have locker number 39. My class is 3-B." She said plainly.

"Aww, we're not in the same class. But, hey! You're locker is in-between mine and Natsu-san's!"

"Who's Natsu?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Someone I look up to." Sting answered, his voice becoming more serious yet still had his friendly edge to it.

"Oh." Lucy replied.

After their little exchange Sting took Lucy to her locker and she left some of her unwanted stuff in there, although there wasn't match. Mainly a spare change of clothes - which Sting suggested she brought with her to school. After she finished with the locker and locked it, she followed Sting to her classroom - feeling like a little lost puppy. And that annoyed her.

When he slid open the door to the classroom Lucy could only gasp.

"You are shitting me."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, readers (if you even got to this note).

Yes, I'm evil using Hiro as a headteacher but I can't use the shitty old bastard of Makarov because I need him for something else. Anyway, this is just a beginning- I hate them. Despise them. For me, that's the hardest thing to write but now it's over and I'm happily saying that it's way shorter than I imagine.

But hey! I deleted, and rewrote this chapter at least 6 times! Better this than another 5 months of wait! Anyway, please review and I encourage criticism and no flames. I only like them when Natsu, Ace or Roy are using them. So just constructive criticism. Next chapter... a week? Maybe two. I'm going to be moving houses and Internet's not going to be a big avaiablity for me.

So Hang in there! Anyway... If you're still reading and you watch one piece and you'll review write in the review...

"Chopper is kawaii".

Oh yes - This is a NALU story.

And Lucy is on her period, don't mind her.

Also, I only proof read this story twice - or otherwise I would've deleted it and rewritten the entire thing again. Not beta'd so sorry guys for the mistakes.

Till next time.


	2. Befriending the new girl!

Somewhere I Belong

**Warnings:** Gore, sexual themes/suggestions, drugs, explicit language, OOC characters, OC characters (1 maybe 2).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima (He's a human, duh!) but I do own the OC's that are in this story.

**A/N:** At the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**2. Befriending the new girl!**

Navigation around the busy halls of Fairy High was by no means an easy task, like Lucy imagined it to be. Students her age and younger were taking up every inch of the corridor, successfully pushing her around, much to her hisses and curses. She knew that following the stream of the bunch of idiots would eventually lead her where she wanted, meaning the Cafeteria, but she didn't want to make her way there. Not yet, anyway. She needed to exchange her books in her locker before lunch finished not wanting to be late to her lessons. Not that it mattered much but Sting did some mentions of behaving in school.

She managed to track down her locker and quickly change her unwanted books to the ones she'll be using. Her spare set of clothes folded neatly at the bottom of the locker and Lucy sighed, shutting it and turning on her heel to follow another stream of students that were crawling down the corridors. It did come to a surprise how the school could contain so many of them but she figured it was pretty normal, since no one besides her was complaining.

The kids chattered excitedly in her ears and she had to grit her teeth not to shout at them since her muting them out turned out to be futile. All the shouts, laughter and words merged into one big blur of 'blahahablah' and Lucy didn't quiet enjoy that. The shrill voices of the girls, annoyed her probably the most and apparently hitting them was out of question. Or that's what school rules declared and what people said.

Cafeteria was spacious, considering the number out students that were in every corner of the room, taking up every inch of the floor. There was a massive line of people waiting to get their food and the numbers of occupied tables exceeded the word,_ every_. Literally every table was taken, much like the seats and Lucy knew she'd have a hard time finding her _friends._ Looking for a patch of black, silver and blonde, she scanned the crowd a couple of times but had not succeeded in finding the three people.

She hummed to herself as she stopped one of the younger students to ask where Sting, Yukino and Rogue where. He stared at her, somewhat terrified and answered that senpai's ate in their classrooms and he scurried away before she could interrogate him some more, regarding the three _senpai's_.

She ended up pointlessly wandering around the Cafeteria until she found an empty table with a single chair, meant for a single person. She slipped out her bento from her bag and grimaced seeing simple rice balls. Nonetheless, she dug in and ate the food. She was happy to find an apple and she left the Cafeteria biting into the juicy fruit.

She was aware of the time, since she kept track of her time. She had still another 20 minutes of the long lunch break and she decided to use them to find Rogue. She figured he would be the most reasonable to ask questions, without the shyness or the scary enthusiasm.

She made her way down the empty corridor, peeking inside various classrooms upon hearing chattering. She hoped to find Rogue but soon, that little feeling died down as she realised she was hopless, not being able to find him. Rogue was nowhere to be found and she felt mad for that reason. And the fact that Sting and Yukino have been nowhere to be found was also pretty damn weird. It's like they vanished from school all together.

She sighed, contemplating the idea of hiding in the girls bathroom and waiting for the day to finish. On the other hand, she didn't want to stay locked up in the bathroom knowing that some girls were just too disgusting and didn't flush their toilets.

"LUCY~" The overly familiar voice shouted and Lucy inwardly cringed but kept her stoic face as she swirled around to wait for the person to stroll up to her with a goofy grin. She sent him a sweet fake smile, noticing how his friends where right behind him.

"Hey... You!" Lucy greeted, forgetting his name and she decided to smile sweetly to cover up the mistake. The white haired girl with pretty face and deep blue eyes, that was clinging to his arm, smiled at Lucy in a friendly manner. A gruff looking friend of the goody-grin boy grunted at her in an acknowledgement and the shy bluenette squeaked out a hi, before turning to glare at the taller boy for his impoliteness.

"We've been looking all over for you" The pink haired boy said, grinning widely. Lucy pursed her lips, looking behind the small group and then behind herself before tuning her attention once again to the taller boy. She was forced to look up at his grinning face in order to make eye contact.

"And for what purpose have you been searching for me?" Lucy inquired, crossing her arms under her large bust, making it stand out even more. The boy's eyes didn't drop below her chin for which she was glad. Thinking about it, he kept staring into her eyes when he talked. And she didn't even want to resort to violence if it did linger anywhere below her chin.

"Well, since you're new and all, and you're in our class we thought it'd be nice to know you a little bit better?" The white haired girl said, smiling and letting go off the boys shoulder in order to stand by Lucy's side and slip her arm around Lucy's tensed shoulder. "We have all lessons together, so let's get along, shall we?"

"Uh, sure, I guess?" Lucy answered, unsure and uncomfortable with the girl being so close.

"Do you still remember our names from this mornings introduction?" She asked and Lucy took a moment to stand here, remembering the morning and although a shiver went down her spine at the fact of what happened, she still managed to recall the all-too-creepy greeting.

* * *

**Few hours before...**

"You are shitting me." Lucy breathed, somewhat confused and annoyed.

Sting whistled. "Seems like you have a welcoming party!"

"Shut up." She growled, placing her hand on her face to shield the tragic scene that played right in front of her very own eyes.

_WELCOME TO CLASS 3-B! Enjoy your stay!_

A massive poster was on the green chalk board where a few students stood proudly, grinning at the blonde who seemed somewhat disinterested in the welcoming party. She narrowed her eyes as they started shouting their hello's and how are you's and she turned to Sting looking for an answer.

He just shrugged. "It's probably Hiro-sensei's doing." He stated but a grin spilt his face a few seconds later and all she saw was a pink blur before she toppled over and felt heavy weight on her body. To say that she was angry at that moment, was an understatement. She was livid. Some boy, obviously an idiot, decided to run into her and than hug his face with her boobs and make no attempt to move?

She titled his head so that he faced her, with her index finger.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"I'm saying hi!" The boy stated whole-heartedly, grinning and still not making a single move to get off her.

"No. What are you doing now?" She rephrased her question, a vain popping out on her forehead.

"Um, hugging you?" He asked.

"You jerk!" Lucy slapped Natsu and he slid off her with a red mark, a pout making him look all to innocent.

"What was that for?" Natsu shouted back, holding his hurting cheek.

"Serves you right, ash for brains." A boy with his boxers being the only thing he wore, spoke up.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Are you _serious_?" He raised an eyebrow and she gestured his lower regions.

He looked down and with a manly shriek went to search for his uniform.

"What is he meaning of this thing?" Lucy asked, pointing at the poster and a petite girl with light blue hair decided to speak up, nervous as she was.

"Um, we wanted to welcome the new student in... um, our class. I thought it'd be a good idea." She said, looking down.

"Well, at least say your names. I'm not going to promise to remember them or anything, but that's more of a normal start, I believe?" Lucy asked, and they nodded.

She turned to look at Sting who smiled at her encouragingly before he crouched and started talking to the boy in pink hair.

"I'm Lisanna. And this right here is my brother..." A rather pretty looking girl said, smiling kindly at Lucy.

Right after that she was swarmed with names, she wasn't sure she'd remember.

* * *

**Back to present**

"Um, kind of? You're Lisa and you mention that you have an elf brother?" Lucy said innocently.

Natsu burst out into laughter, holding his stomach and nearly falling over.

Lisanna giggled and shook her head. "I'm Lisanna, and my brothers name is Elfman. But he doesn't really go to this school."

Lucy titled her head in confusion. "Then why was he here?"

"Oh, he likes spending time with us and he's university lectures didn't start until early afternoon." She explained briefly. "Hiro-sensei allows students who previously attended school tp spend their free time here, if so they wanted to."

"Well, that's rather interesting." Lucy murmured. "So, _Lisanna_, what are their names?" She motioned the rest of their little group.

"Oh, meet Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and the rest of the group is scattered about. Gray is probably looking for his clothes." She shrugged.

"That Ice Princess should stop stripping so much. He's got nothing to show off anyway!" Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And you do?" Lucy asked teasingly.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE I HAVE!" He shrieked, staring at her in disbelief. "Want me to prove it?"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, ready to throw another slap at his face if he did something inappropriate.

"NATSU, YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT TO A GIRL!" Lisanna snapped at the boy who cringed at her shrill voice.

"Yes, yes, _mothe_r." He retorted, rolling his eyes before grinning and hooking his arm around Lucy.

"Let's be friends!" He shouted, happily.

* * *

**A/N:** It's really weird for me, coming after 2 months of a writers block.

The chapter is nothing what I wanted it to be but it's something, even if the shortness makes me want to go and shoot a duck. (I'm against animal cruelty, y'know).

I don't really know what to say other than, the act that the writers block is fading I can finally go back to writing and hopefully I will pick up a better style in the next chapter.

Because this one ! cock.

Spellcheck - once.

Mistakes, are the curse of me. And my laziness.


	3. Jiemma's office

**Warnings:** Gore, Sexual themes/suggestions, drugs, explicit language, OOC characters.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my original characters that will make brief appearances in the story (e.g Leiko from chapter 1)

**A/N:** Yo, it's been over a month. Yup, I am slacking, but there are exams coming up and I have a lot of coursework to catch up on. Not to mention that in any free time I have I try to catch up on all the anime that I have started but never got a chance to finish ...

* * *

**3. Jiemma's office**

Lucy stumbled through the door that led into the bedroom she was currently residing in, nearly falling over as she pushed the door shut and threw her school bag in he corner. She breathed in heavily through her nose, her chest throbbing painfully when she slowly released the air through her slightly parted lips. It felt like a hundred needles poke her chest from the inside, mercilessly. Trying to ignore the painful and odd sensation she wrenched her school uniform off and proceeded to claw her wardrobe into pieces to find something more comfortable. As soon as faded skinny jeans and a T-shirt of My Chemical Romance landed in her hand, she was changed in record time. _  
_

Lucy waltzed around the room, hypnotised with the idea of finding her CD and her silver disc-man to drawn in the soothing sound of lyrics and music. Music was always part of her life, a big one at that. She loved listening to it and sometimes singing - when no one was around, maybe except one person. It made her calm down, soother and comforted in ways that most humans wouldn't be capable off. She selected a random CD and played it on her portable CD player, blue headphones shoved in her ears as she lay down on her double bed, hugging the pillow and seeking comfort that she wouldn't accept from anything or anyone else.

Lucy felt completely and utterly hopeless. Almost shattered, but not really. The first day at school was a turmoil of emotions and confusion, she felt like a grey needle in a stack of bright red ones. Standing out, being different. She just felt _so _out of place, not understanding how everything worked and how she should act around people. For the first time_ ever_, she was meeting a chance to make friends. Friends of real flesh and skin.

Always locked away, home schooled and with limited internet resources (facebook, twitter, myspace - all social website blocked), she never had time to make friends, or even the circumstance to. Her fathers strict rules made her a prisoner in her own home and now she met people who were more than willing to befriend her, make her one of them. She was confused about this; she just didn't know what to think or do in her situation. Perhaps, just go with the flow and act like herself? Surely, that's the most reasonable thing to do, yet she was unable to to the simple task og simply being herself.

The music faded in her ears and mind, as she started dozing off, the day like a tornado, appearing too suddenly and passing by too quickly, leaving to much damage to comprehend. She felt crushed, by life. Just who in the world would be able to adapt so quickly to such a different living lifestyle in such a short amount of time?! Clearly not her, even if she did dream of a simple life with buses as transportation and pocket money being a rarity. She wanted a life with her father going to work and coming home late, having to reheat his dinner in the microwave while she finished her homework on her wooden desk, in a small but homey room.

Yet, she knew it was impossible to attain.

Her eyelids slid over her dull muddy eyes, long eyelashes brushing slightly against her flushed cheeks that stood out against her creamy pale skin. Her lips parted as her breathing even out, her head rolling to the side and a few strand fell over her face shielding it from greedy eyes. Her rhythmic breathing raised her chest and dropped it in a repetitive beat, the song blasting from her headphones could be heard around the entire room. The curtains fluttered, limited amount of sunshine making it's way inside. Shadows of trees outside played on the walls in an eerie manner, almost resounding demons. Lucy curled herself into a foetus position and slept somewhat peacefully.

She slept in that position for six hours.

When she woke up, it was to find her room swallowed in darkness, silhouettes of her furniture barley visible against the setting sun that failed to peek through the curtains, that was numb against the windows. Lucy rubbed her eyes and lifted her upper body, resting it on her elbows as she blinked away her sleep and tears that naturally formed in the corner of her eyes. Her headphones fell out of her ears but she could still hear the music and she unconsciously drummed her slender fingers to the beat, humming the melody and bopping her head up and down.

Deciding against staying in the empty room that held no meaning to her, she sat up and wondered what to do with herself. She had a small - fine, a big - desire to read but she had no books since she left them all at _that _place and she wasn't about to go charging in there only because she wanted to read. Oh no, she wasn't stupid. So instead she stood up and hurriedly left the room in hopes of finding a library or Yukino to ask her for a book. She was more than sure that the shy girl had what she would be interested in.

The corridors were oddly quiet for the still early hour of the evening. It was normal for people to stay in their rooms, she figured, but there was literally no one loitering the wide, red and golden carpeted corridors. She raised a thin eyebrows when she walked past a painting of the owner of that building and cringed at his over muscled body. Just how could an old man of his age posses _that_ much muscle? It should really be illegal, since it looked disgusting especially with his hollow eyes, thick light eyebrows accentuating their lack of pupils, or the fact that they were barley visible.

She visibly shivered and hurried away from the massive painting, rounding a corner and quietly making her way down the stairs. She was more or less sure that if they had a library it would be on the ground floor. She wasn't surprised to see the main hall empty followed by deserted corridors. Not even a trace of cleaners wondering around aimlessly; the place was spotless as it was. She neared Jiemma's office - If she remembered correctly - and made yet another turn leading her past his doors and after about 20 second march she came to a halt in front of a single door with a sign.

_Library._

She finally found it, she sighed pushing the door open to peer inside. She was a little afraid that someone would scold her for coming inside without permission granted. Although, it wasn't that was really concerned her, she didn't mind getting scolded. She just didn't want to have to talk to someone she didn't want to besides Yukino, Rogue and Sting - she would've most likely ignored his existence if she could. Fortunately for her, no one was inside - or so it seemed - so she pushed the door open a little wider until she could slip inside through the small opening she made. For some reason, she didn't want to fully open the door and preferred sneaking around.

The library was probably the most comfortable place in the entire building she visited so far. It was inviting and home-like, much better than her bedroom and she wouldn't mind living inn the library just for the sake of feeling more comfortable and warm on the inside. There were rows of shelves that homed books of all sorts, they were sorted out into categories making them so much easier to find. There must've been a dozen of books, Lucy realised.

The rug covering the floor made her feel warm and fuzzy on the outside and inside, the texture pleasing her bare feet. She walked a down the rows and smiled seeing at the end a small corner unoccupied by shelves. There were two couches in a blood red colours, a glass coffee table with black legs holding it upright and green bean bags against the wall. It really did look comfortable, Lucy realised. She trotted to the Mystery section and slid her fingers along the books humming as she looking for an intriguing title.

She found one and she happily slid into one the green bean bags, getting comfortable and opening the very first page of the book. She read the lines slowly, trying to take in the information given. The book seemed more complex than she would've given it credit for and she silently praised it for that. Everything seemed so confusing, so alluring and so different. And she loved every word of it, the silence she was engulfed it being a paradise to her love for reading.

Until a loud crash sounded outside, sending the little paradise shattering.

* * *

"-and she looked as if she wanted to just run away." Lisanna concluded, pouting at her half-eaten curry dish. Erza hummed approvingly, sharing a look with Mirajane as she grabbed Natsu's plate for a refill of the delicious food. She was sitting across from Natsu, Lisanna on his right side across to her own sister. Lisanna started the topic off Lucy as soon as they sat at the table, even though some of the residents wanted to talk about plans for Halloween. In the end, they all listened to the rather lively day featuring their high schoolers.

"Is that so?" Erza raised an eyebrow, passing the plate back and the boy eagerly took it and started shovelling food down his throat. The red haired young woman rested her chin on the palm of her hand and settled on staring blankly at Lisanna and Natsu.

"Lucy does seem like a really nice girl, though. It was kind of a big surprise that she was somewhat... angry, at us?" Lisanna said, creasing her eyebrows as she pushed her plate away to rest her elbows on the table. Wendy shyly looked up from her own meal while she cradled Carla to her chest but continued eating while listening to the older kids talk. "At first I thought she was just shy but then it occurred to me that her eyes seemed empty."

"Maybe she just didn't like my idea?" Levy sniffed and Gajeel next to her grunted disapprovingly at her words but made no move to cheer up the bluenette. "I mean, she probably didn't want all the attention and maybe she doesn't want to be friends with us."

"I like it." Gray said, smiling as he sat there in all his naked glory, with his plate of curry finished and a bowl of shaved ice in his hand. "I think it was rather rude how she treated you sol coldly. She should've at least been a little enthusiastic about out willingness to make her one of us." He sat back, taking a spoon fall of the shaved eyes and eating it as if he said nothing.

"I bet you guys are foolish and just look too much into it." Erza shrugged, taking a bite of her strawberry cake. "I bet she was just nervous because it was her first day in a new school. I heard she was with Sting, right, Natsu?" When the pinkette nodded, she continued. "She probably just entered his orphanage and that means she didn't have it easy. She's of an age where she understands a lot of things. She's not angry, she's just hurting."

"I agree." Gajeel snorted, not making eye contact with anyone. "She probably been through hell and back and now she's turned into a gloomy emo that hangs around those tigers. For all we now, she could've been like one of those plastic girls who care 'bout looks only."

"Gajeel." Levy scowled. "Don't say such mean things about Lu-chan, I'm sure she wasn't like that before!"

"Lu-chan?" Lisanna asked, a soft smile appearing on her pretty face.

"Well... I though it'd be a good nickname for me to call her.." The petite girls sentence trailed off as a soft blush coated her cheeks and she looked away with the smallest pout playing with her lips. Gajeel raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"It definitely sounds cute!" Mirajane piped up, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "I want to meet this Lucy girl. You all seem to want to be her friends."

"I don't think she'll be willing to come here..." Lisanna stated, frowning. Mira nodded in understanding but the dazzling of her eyes never ceased. In fact, it seemed to get stronger as did Mirajane's desire to meet the mysterious blonde.

"My lectures begin tomorrow in the afternoon, I'm sure I can meet her during your home room, right?" Lisanna nodded at her sister and Mirajane turned to look at her scarlet haired rival and best friend. "Erza, what do you say? Should we go?" Her voice sounded almost threatening.

"Hm, I don't seem to have any lectures in the morning either, so I assume it's fine. As long as we don't linger too long and give the students a reason to get side-tracked from learning." She said thoughtfully, looking at Gray and Natsu when she said the last sentence. She took an innocent bite from her strawberry cake and Natsu as well as Gray both shivered in fear of her wrath so they just quickly nodded their heads and continued with eating.

Natsu slammed his plate down, burping in the process and patting his stomach. "Damn, that was good!"

"Who's on cleaning duty today?" Freed asked, who kept to himself and his two friend for most of the conversation, talking in hushed whispers not to get in the way of their friends conversation. Erza looked up at him and his friends and blinked.

"Cleaning duty? I believe that would be Jet and Droy." Erza said, humming in thought.

Natsu laughed. "Ha! Served you right!"

"Natsu and Gajeel are on washing dishes tonight." She added, a smirk present on her face.

"WHAT?" the two named boys shrieked in horror, eyes wide as they stared at Erza in disbelief.

"It was Gray's turn!" Natsu argued, thrusting his finger at his rival. "He's supposed to washing the dishes today!"

"I can't wash them with him." Gajeel scoffed, glaring at the shorter boy.

"No way, ash for brains. Mine's tomorrow." Gray snapped back glaring daggers.

"Calm down." Erza said, her voice low and calm.

"Yes m'am!"

"It's awfully lively today." Jellal stated as he walked inside the room, earning greetings from everyone and he smiled back at everyone, greeting them in return. He sat down next to Erza, who handed him his saved meal. He started eating, answering his friends questions in between each bite.

5 minutes later, where Natsu and Gray bickered like an old married couple with some interjections from Gajeel and scowls from Levy and Erza, the dinner was settled and everyone was dismissed to their own chores. Natsu and Gajeel visibly sulked as they headed for the kitchen, with piles of dirty dishes, while Jet and Droy took of so start cleaning the living room.

In the mean time, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane and Lisanna took the car and headed for the nearest supermarket to fill their fridge with the allowance that was given to Erza in the morning. On the way they discussed what will be for breakfast and dinner and they listed the ingredients they didn't have.

Others scattered around, opting to find something that would suit their liking and kill their boredom at once.

Jellal offered a helping hand for Gajeel and Natsu who kept arguing, deciding to stand in between them as they washed the dishes.

Their evening continued on as always.

* * *

Lucy closed the book with a loud slam, sticking her pinky in between the pages and bruising it, but not really caring. The crash the startled her seemed more closer than she liked and that slightly confused her. It sounded like something wooden slamming against the wood and it must've been pretty damn heavy to make that much noise. She was sure that the entire building shook with the noise.

The next thing that startled her after a few minutes of stunned and tensed silence were the muffled screams; someone seemed damn pissed. Maybe raging. Lucy gulped, glancing down at the page of the book and slipping it fully shut before cradling to her chest with one arm. She stood up and walked to the door pulling it open with haste.

She stumbled out into the still empty corridor and headed towards the animal screams that were muffled by thick, oak doors. Lucy's eyes widened as she recognised the double doors as the entry to Jiemma's office, one he warned her not to enter unless summoned by him or his daughter. She looked around to make sure no one was coming from any direction, not wanting to get caught on spying on Jiemma.

She placed her hand on the door gently, as if afraid it would fall apart by her feather touch and when she was sure it wouldn't she pressed her ear against the cool wood. The words were still muffled but she could make them out of she concentrated. She recognised a lot of curses and she unconsciously pressed the book tighter to her chest.

There was another distinct sound, but it was nothing like furniture being trashed about. It sounded like flesh hitting flesh or at least _something _hitting flesh. Something leather, like a whip or a belt. An obscured and pained scream filled the tensed atmosphere, echoing in Lucy's ear and everything about it made her want to bust the doors down and stop whatever the hell was going on inside. But something held her in place, completely immobilised and in fear of being found.

It was her rational mind.

Her hand felt numb against the cold door - which seemed to be getting colder by every passing second - and she felt all the hair on her body stand up as fear paralysed her. She didn't know why, because it could've just been someone watching bondage porn, very very loudly, right? She knew it wasn't the case, though. Otherwise there would be another noise coming from the video, namely moans.

She was more than sure that someone was with Jiemma and he was most likely abusing that person and she should call help or at least try to help by herself. But she couldn't. She couldn't force her legs to move or her hands to open the door, afraid to miss something important that she might need to know if she continued to live with them. She felt guilt well up in her chest but she swallowed over it, closing her eyes in a silent apology to the person.

Footsteps inside alerted Lucy and she briefly panicked before forcing her legs to make her dash across the corridor and through a slightly ajar door. It cam out to be a room filled with papers, printers, scanners and a simple desk. She ignored all the stuff in there in order to peek through the crack between the door and the door-frame.

The door to Jiemma's office opened and for a few long seconds no one came out but when they did Lucy would clearly see a girl with her head bowed walking out slowly. Her chin length silver hair was ruffled and even from her faraway position Lucy could see the diamond-like tears that streamed down her pale cheeks. A bright red mark clearly visible on it. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat when she recognised the girl.

It was Yukino.

The shy and Kind Yukino.

Lucy was tempted to run up to the girl and demand what happened, and try to soothe her a little but decided against it since the door was still open and she heard Jiemma's angry whispers from inside directed at Yukino. They sounded like threats.

When Yukino vanished from her sight, Jiemma closed the door and Lucy waited because she wasn't sure if he would randomly decide to take a night stroll through the building just when she was walking past. She sprinted across the corridor, her feet like feathers barley making any noise. The distance she had to cover to her own room wasn't challenging even if she got lost by wandering into the wrong hallway. It took her only a few minutes and she managed to stay stray of anyone.

Once she was there she slammed the door shut although she tried not to in case it alerted someone and slid against the door to the floor. She felt as if she was going to hyperventilate any second, after witnessing Yukino leave Jiemma's office in tears. And the hitting of flesh, the red mark. Lucy was sure that Jiemma has hit Yukino and that sort of behaviour was unacceptable from the owner of the orphanage towards the orphans.

It was basically abuse.

What exactly was Jiemma's problem?

Why would he need to rage on someone innocent?

Lucy was sure that she needed to find out and she knew just the right person to ask.

* * *

**A/N:**

ANNNNNNND ITS DONE!

CHAPTER 3 IF FINALLY WRITTEN!

I'm going to leave the opinions to you and make sure to review, I want to know how I can improve and what you like about this story so far.

It will be really great if you do that and it will surely fuel my motivation to write chapter 4.

Till next time *Salutes*


End file.
